


Dreams

by BubbleSnake



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Homesickness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleSnake/pseuds/BubbleSnake
Summary: Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fiction en anglais de NANOY.Nezumi réalise qu'il ne se souvient plus du sourire de Shion.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286745) by [Nanoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoy/pseuds/Nanoy). 



> Ah... J'aime vraiment ce fandom, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de papillonner ailleurs tout le temps.

Il ne pouvait plus se souvenir du sourire de Shion.

Nezumi le réalisa pendant une nuit, durant un rêve merveilleux à propos du passé. Il se réveilla brutalement, fixant la pleine lune, le cœur battant. Ses loyaux compagnons s'agglutinèrent autour de lui, sa respiration hachée les tirant du sommeil. Les petits yeux couleur raisin des souris brillaient d'inquiétude. Nezumi tendit le doigt à Cravat, lui grattant le menton pour le calmer. Peu de temps après, Hamlet vint à son tour demander la même attention. S'adossant contre son oreiller de fortune, fait de son sac et de couvertures, Nezumi regarda autour de lui encore endormi, se sentant peu à peu plus à l'aise. Il était au grand air, le temps était suffisamment agréable pour qu'il ne cherche pas le confort d'un abri, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait en trouver un non plus, les traces de la civilisation la plus proche étaient à deux jours de marche. Il redressa de l'herbe dans laquelle il était allongé, le regard rivé sur la pleine lune brillant doucement sans le ciel. Sa douce clarté illuminait le paysage.

Cinquante pleines lunes avaient passé depuis qu'il avait quitté No.6.

Il se rallongea, fermant doucement les yeux. 

Fréquemment, pendant son voyage, Nezumi rêvait. Ça le ramenait au moment de l'hiver. À la pièce chaude et en désordre, pleine de livres poussiéreux. À l'odeur délicieuse de la soupe en train de cuire, au goût fade du pain rassis, au cliquetis des pas des souris sur les étagères.

Il rêvait de cheveux d'albâtre contre son nez, d'yeux rouges scintillants le regardant avec émerveillement, de cicatrices roses contrastant avec une peau pâle. D'une précieuse présence laissée derrière lui dans le passé. 

Shion. 

Nezumi rêvait de Shion. Beaucoup. 

Il y avait des nuits où il rêvait qu'il attirait Shion à lui, le menant dans leur valse unique et privée. D'autres nuits, il sentait la légère piqûre de la seringue perçant sa peau, juste avant que les doigts tremblants de Shion ne recousent sa plaie. Le goût du gâteau à la cerise que Shion lui avait servi pendant la tempête cette nuit-là. Shion s'accrochant désespérément à lui alors qu'ils tombaient dans le tunnel sombre. Il rêvait de lèvres touchant délicatement les siennes, du doux sourire de Shion, de ses propres larmes salées versées en secret et du goût d'une soupe trop salée. De ce jour dans la prairie. Des lèvres de Shion. Des larmes perlant dans ses cils blancs. D'une promesse de réunion qui tardait encore à se réaliser.

Mais le plus souvent, Nezumi rêvait seulement de petits moments insignifiants du temps passé avec Shion. Des moments qu'il ne pensait pas dignes de rêves. Des moments qu'il ne considérait pas comme précieux. Il rêvait de la voix apaisante de Shion lui parlant doucement dans les ténèbres de la nuit du bunker, alors qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre en cherchant de la chaleur sous la couverture en lambeaux. Il rêvait de tenir la main de Shion, son pouce traçant délicatement des cercles sur le dos de la main de Nezumi. De la courbe du sourire lumineux de Shion, sa tête se penchant à droite d'une façon que Nezumi trouvait étonnamment adorable. De la façon dont Shion lui passait les doigts dans les cheveux quand il pensait que Nezumi était endormi, l'attirant dans un repos plus paisible encore.

Dans son sommeil, Nezumi se délectait du délicat touché, des longs cils blancs tremblants sur ses joues, de douces lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Après son réveil, il était incapable de le faire. 

Ça le surprit de découvrir qu’il était plus douloureux de se réveiller de ces petits moments.

Avec le temps, Nezumi réalisa que ses rêves changeaient de leur douce image réconfortante en un méli-mélo de visions floues. L’image claire, nette, de son ancienne chambre commençait à perdre les merveilleux détails qui lui tenaient à cœur. Peu à peu, il manquait à ses rêves l’odeur poussiéreuse des vieux livres, la texture de ses draps miteux, le bruit de son robinet fuyant.

Pire que tout, la silhouette de Shion commençait à se perdre dans son esprit. Il se souvenait clairement des détails de l’autre garçon. Les mèches de cheveux immaculées. Les grands yeux rouges et doux. La cicatrice s’enroulant autour de son corps fin. Mais même avec les pièces du puzzle, à sa plus grande horreur, Nezumi ne pouvait plus les assembler. Il se rappelait de petites choses, de détails qui faisaient de Shion, hé bien, Shion. Sa façon de bouger, sa façon de parler, ses gestes et la courbe de ses lèvres. Mais le représenter dans sa tête était presque impossible pour Nezumi ces temps-ci. Au final, il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de la façon dont Shion souriait.

Quand il était parti, Shion pleurait. Bizarrement, il pouvait se rappeler de cette image comme si c’était hier. Ces jours-ci, en fermant les yeux et en pensant à Shion, il voyait cet adorable visage se tordre d’une agonie délicate. Il sentait des mains tremblantes agrippées à sa veste. Caressait des joues humides de larmes. Entendait les faibles murmures suppliant que Nezumi l’emmène. 

Nezumi déglutit, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il se tourna pour enfoncer son visage dans le manteau roulé en boule sur lequel il était installé. Ça le terrifiait. D’avoir cette image déchirante de Shion comme seul souvenir du garçon. Du garçon avait été tout pour lui. Qui était toujours tout pour lui. Qu’il voulait désespérément oublier mais que ça l’horrifiait quand c’était le cas.

Est-ce que c’était ce qu’il voulait ? Perdre ce sourire même en rêve ? S’il mourait le lendemain matin, tout ce qu’il verrai en partant serait les larmes, l’expression peinée, la fois où il avait blessé un être cher pour la dernière fois. Est-ce que ça lui allait ?

Non.

Nezumi se surprit avec cette pensée. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il s’admit à lui-même qu’il ne voulait pas ça. Que Shion devienne une part de son passé qu’il ne pouvait même pas voir en rêve. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il n’allait pas laisser ça arriver. Tout sauf ça. 

Il voulait revoir le sourire de Shion. Il en avait besoin.

Nezumi regarda le ciel avec une détermination nouvelle. La lune lui souriait gentiment. Cinquante, c’était assez de fois où il l’avait regardée seul.

Il rentrait chez lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Un petit mot ? Pour l'auteur original aussi, n'oubliez pas, surtout que je peux faire passer le message pour vous alors pas d'excuse !


End file.
